The invention relates to a camera support in the form of a camera stand, crane, or camera car, with a support column that preferably extends in the vertical direction for the support of a camera and a leveling head that serves to direct the camera horizontally and that is positioned between the adapter on the upper end of the support column and a camera support, the leveling head being attached to the camera support by means of a central screw.
In a camera support of this type known in the prior art, a support foot having a vertical extension and that can be attached to the adapter is connected to the leveling head. The vertical extension makes it possible for the user to insert and screw in the central screw for connecting the leveling head to the camera support. The vertical extension of the support foot determines the minimal height of the camera, a height which can only be further reduced through the use of an expensive lower bracket extension.